


mmmm he said

by snashlee



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crack Fic, I hate myself, Joke Fic, M/M, Vore, even more vore, life is meaningless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snashlee/pseuds/snashlee
Summary: don't read this save yourself before it's too late





	1. snurff

jeremy longingly sniffed the grey oblong pill in his hand that he just payed 400 dollars for. he was already in love with this grey oblong pill. he would marry it in the future, once it was legal for furries to marry grey oblong pills.

michael poked jeremy in his left intestine. "why the fuck are you sniffing it" he said

"fuck you micahel!,! you don't understand our Lovhe!!!!!!2!" jeremy began sobbing while lowering himself into doing a split on the ground.

"jeremy.......I thought...........we HAD dsomething......" michael said, his ears cracking and falling off of his head onto the ground.

"no!!!! this grey oblong pill is the only one who urnerstandsS me!!@)"

michael picked up his ears and sobbed. people were staring

"Jeremy, give me the pill"

"no also fucky ou"

"michael what are you doing"

"michael don't take it from me ples"

"michael I spent all my grandma's good boy money on this"

jeremy swung his leg up and kicked the pill off of michael's hunky hunky man shoulders. "if I can't have it,,,""

he put the squip in his mouth"

no one ca'vmn!!!"

then he swallowed it and immediately came everywhere. the feeling of pills was always so hot and sexy to him, almost as sexy as dolphin porn. he would always spread the cum cum like peanut butter jelly whenever he had to take medicine. that's why his mo m left

"hi jeremy heere welcome to your twisted mind—your ™"

jeremy came ansolutely everywhere he was still sitting in the middle of the mall doing a split it was amaixng 

"you're so fucking hot ™" he said to the disembodied voice of hatsune miku

"the default ™ mode S hatsune mi ku would you rather a hot sexy dolphin"

"no I want a hot sexy pill"

the ™ obeyed. it turned into a hot sexy pill for jeremy, Jeremy salivated at the thought of inhaling it in all its oblongy glory.

he then vored that shit like a vacuum cleaner. mmmm he said. he shit it out and vored that shit like a vacuum cleaner again. mmmm he said. he shit it out and vored that shit like a vacuum cleaner again. mmmm he said. he shit it out and vored that shit like a vacuum cleaner again. mmmm he said. he shit it out and vored that shit like a vacuum cleaner again. mmmm he said. he shit it out and vored that shit like a vacuum cleaner again. mmmm he said. he shit it out and vored that shit like a vacuum cleaner again. mmmm he said. he shit it out and vored that shit like a vacuum cleaner again. mmmm he said. he shit it out and vored that shit like a vacuum cleaner again. mmmm he said. he shit it out and vored that shit like a vacuum cleaner again. mmmm he said. he shit it out and vored that shit like a vacuum cleaner again. mmmm he said. he shit it out and vored that shit like a vacuum cleaner again. mmmm he said. he shit it out and vored that shit like a vacuum cleaner again. mmmm he said. he shit it out and vored that shit like a vacuum cleaner again. mmmm he said. he shit it out and vored that shit like a vacuum cleaner again. mmmm he said. he shit it out and vored that shit like a vacuum cleaner again. mmmm he said. he shit it out and vored that shit like a vacuum cleaner again. mmmm he said. he shit it out and vored that shit like a vacuum cleaner again. 

"what the everliving goddamn fuck" said local passerby.

michael stepped on Jeremy's mouth as he was about to vore that shit like a vacuum cleaner and say mmmm and shit it out. 

"Hi," Michael said. "You're probably wondering many things, such as: Why did someone write this? Why did Jeremy sniff? Why is this a thing that exists? Is the author okay? I don't have the answers to those questions. I do have a question for you, though: Why are you reading this? I have an answer to that."

Michael smirked and picked up your withering corpse. He vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. He then shit you out and vored your ass like a vacuum cleaner again. "Yum yum in my tum tum," he said. 

This time, however, he did not shit you out. He did not vore you again. He fell to the ground next to Jeremy and moaned sexily, "rawr xD"


	2. aaaa he said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic has been consistently getting attention and idk Why maybe you guys just hate yourselves
> 
> is there a link on the tunble or smth?? lmk im genuinely curious
> 
> anyway since this is """""successful""""" I decided hey what if I make a new chapter? my friends, who were at the moment texting the entire bee movie script one word at a time, said I should. 
> 
> here you go assholes lov ya

christiiiiiiiiiine and jakey d strolled pleasantly through the mall. "where is rest of cast?" say christine aguilera "haha you don't need to know" said jakey d

christoff frownded. "yes I do need to know play rehearsal is my life I love play rehearsal so much you are an overrated meme you know that? you are an Overrated Fuucking Meme"

jakedd started to cry. "yu rite" he said. "I'll tel k you,,, but don't udge me ples"

chreamsicle smileddd at jakeddd. "of course I won't judge you you beautiful banana" 

"ok,,;" jakeson 5 said. he ripped off his shirt and revealed his six pakc abus. he then flicked off the first abu, revealing part of the inside of his stomach. he then flicked off every other abu, one at a time, until his entire sto maccch was visible.

inside was......

the rest of the cast'vb!!1!2!?!'gyng TNT

"what the fucky" said christen chenoweth

"Im sorry my sweet sumemr breeze but I must do my DO" rich said, clumbing out of jakes stomach and running as fast as fucking sonic you should've been there it was crazy bro

"MY LOVE NO COME BACK" jake yodeled

rich sonickeeed back and said "Im sorry my sweet sumemr breeze but I must do my DO" rich said and ran like hell (he ran like hell) he ran like hell (I remember well) to your father's dispatch window he let me in yo they're coming to get me (you were always in contant trrrrrroubble) he'd act all snide but he'd let me hide youwete there inside (life was easier then))) Nina EVERYYTHIG IS EASIE RGIWHE N Y OU. RE. HO M MEME

 

tjerenmy sat up from hisvpotusion next to michael on the mall floor

"dude weve just been laying heere for a whole chapter"

"get the fuck up then you cowardly booonch"

"your the one laying down you boooooonch@"

"fuck man0

mewchale got up and did a sexy sexy hunk man dance that gave heeremy a Huge Broned

"im gay"

jeremy yand michaaellasl turned to see who said the thing. it was rich. he had just jumped offf of conventientlhhy placed counterr. the canned audience clapping played.

"RICH WHAT A DELIGHTFUL SURPRISE SEEING YOU HERE!" Jeremy said as he magically transformed into a gay man in a 60s christmas tv special oh wait

rich reached into the white mom's throathole and took out hatsune miki. White mom turned back into Jeremy who was crying now that hehas lost his onevtrue lobe

"richie Rich why"

"bccc I I AM MTHE ™"

Jeremy gasped and so did the canned audience from iCarly.

" I donut believe youch" mikes roast beef said  
"I will show" said richch

rich went into toysrus and came back with bowl milk cereal man door hand hook car door

Rich poured the milk into the bowl. Then he poured the cereal in .,?'mmvccyAF T E R THE MILK!,!,?.?.!,!,?,,!; holy FICK

then he turn to ™

"AAAA" said hjeremeu.

"AAAA@ said Michael, a few minutes later.

"AAAAAAAA" they said.

"AAAA" said hjeremeu.

"AAAA@ said Michael, a few minutes later.

"AAAAAAAA" they said.

"AAAA" said hjeremeu.

"AAAA@ said Michael, a few minutes later.

"AAAAAAAA" they said.

"AAAA" said hjeremeu.

"AAAA@ said Michael, a few minutes later.

"AAAAAAAA" they said.

"AAAA" said hjeremeu.

"AAAA@ said Michael, a few minutes later.

"AAAAAAAA" they said.

"AAAA" said hjeremeu.

"AAAA@ said Michael, a few minutes later.

"AAAAAAAA" they said.

"AAAA" said hjeremeu.

"AAAA@ said Michael, a few minutes later.

"AAAAAAAA" they said.

"AAAA" said hjeremeu.

"AAAA@ said Michael, a few minutes later.

"AAAAAAAA" they said.

"AAAA" said hjeremeu.

"AAAA@ said Michael, a few minutes later.

"AAAAAAAA" they said.

"AAAA" said hjeremeu.

"AAAA@ said Michael, a few minutes later.

"AAAAAAAA" they said.

"AAAA" said hjeremeu.

"AAAA@ said Michael, a few minutes later.

"AAAAAAAA" they said.

"AAAA" said hjeremeu.

"AAAA@ said Michael, a few minutes later.

"AAAAAAAA" they said.

"AAAA" said hjeremeu.

"AAAA@ said Michael, a few minutes later.

"AAAAAAAA" they said.

"AAAA" said hjeremeu.

"AAAA@ said Michael, a few minutes later.

"AAAAAAAA" they said.

"AAAA" said hjeremeu.

"AAAA@ said Michael, a few minutes later.

"AAAAAAAA" they said.

"AAAA" said hjeremeu.

"AAAA@ said Michael, a few minutes later.

"AAAAAAAA" they said.

then they RUN LIME SO. N IC  
and the find jakeyfd and chrembrule

"and that's why I have 7 gallons of Mountain Dew Red pumping through my veins instead of blood" jake said.

"JAKE" mcihael said. "THIS IS GONNA SOUND WEIRD BUT WOULD YOU MIND VORING ME AND JEREMY"

"actually, that doesn't sound weird at all" jakeob and sons said. he then vored those biiiiiinches like Vacccucumber. mmmm he said. he took them out of his still open stomach and vored those biiiiiinches like Vacccucumber. mmmm he said. he took them out of his still open stomach and vored those biiiiiinches like Vacccucumber. mmmm he said. he took them out of his still open stomach and vored those biiiiiinches like Vacccucumber. mmmm he said. he took them out of his still open stomach and vored those biiiiiinches like Vacccucumber. mmmm he said. he took them out of his still open stomach and vored those biiiiiinches like Vacccucumber. mmmm he said. he took them out of his still open stomach and vored those biiiiiinches like Vacccucumber. mmmm he said. he took them out of his still open stomach and vored those biiiiiinches like Vacccucumber. mmmm he said. he took them out of his still open stomach and vored those biiiiiinches like Vacccucumber. mmmm he said. he took them out of his still open stomach and vored those biiiiiinches like Vacccucumber. mmmm he said. he took them out of his still open stomach and vored those biiiiiinches like Vacccucumber. mmmm he said. he took them out of his still open stomach and vored those biiiiiinches like Vacccucumber. mmmm he said. he took them out of his still open stomach and vored those biiiiiinches like Vacccucumber. mmmm he said. he took them out of his still open stomach and vored those biiiiiinches like Vacccucumber. mmmm he said. he took them out of his still open stomach and vored those biiiiiinches like Vacccucumber. mmmm he said. he took them out of his still open stomach and vored those biiiiiinches like Vacccucumber. mmmm he said. he took them out of his still open stomach and vored those biiiiiinches like Vacccucumber. mmmm he said. he took them out of his still open stomach and vored those biiiiiinches like Vacccucumber. mmmm he said. he took them out of his still open stomach and vored those biiiiiinches like Vacccucumber. mmmm he said. he took them out of his still open stomach and vored those biiiiiinches like Vacccucumber. mmmm he said. he took them out of his still open stomach and vored those biiiiiinches like Vacccucumber. mmmm he said. he took them out of his still open stomach and vored those biiiiiinches like Vacccucumber. mmmm he said. he took them out of his still open stomach and vored those biiiiiinches like Vacccucumber. mmmm he said. 

christine canopener took them out of jakes stomach and huddled them to her bodega. "No more of this, this, this HARNISHING of the Be More Chill fandom's reputation. The Squip vore chapter was one thing. That's canon. He literally swallowed the Squip. Everyone's thought about it, don't lie. But this? Jake Dill Pickle, voring the innocent cast members for no apparent reason other than the goodness of his heart? No. I can't accept that. There's a lot of strange stuff the Be More Chill fandom has come up with: Evil Kermit as Rich's Squip, Jeremy being a furry—wait shit that's canon. Uh. Fuck. What do I do now. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Uh."

Christine, in a confused panic, vored Jeremy, Michael, Jake, Brooke, Chloe, Jenna, Rich, the Squip, and, of course, you.


	3. if i could vore her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> m

mmmm he said there's nothing like your asshole sort of subtle and perfect and real

mmmm he said you never knew how wonderful that asshole could make someone feel


End file.
